User talk:Kirito24
Welcome Hi Kululu12, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frogs For Free (FFF) page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 19:33, December 4, 2011 ---- Sorry lol Sorry man, that took longer than it should have. Friend gifted me Terraria on Steam and we were sort of wrapped up playing that all night. You're wanting higher level frogs to sell for money, right? I'll see what I can spare. --Tatzelwyrm 09:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm still going to send the glass chroma magus you wanted. I had to order it because I wanted to keep the one I had lol T: but once I get it, I'll send it along. If you need anything else just let me know. I know I'm going to be lurking the Terraria wiki for information while I play, so I'll see it there. Also, if you can bear to wait out the near two days on the higher leveled frogs, if you accept them, you can tame them in the pond for some decent experience, and then sell them afterward if you want. But they'll clog up your inbox fast if you do that for all of them, but it's just a thought if you want some quick exp. Like, the calvaria I sent, that gives 903 exp when you tame it. --Tatzelwyrm 17:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's 1 stamp per 4 hours. If something says 10 hours, then that's 3 stamps, since 2 stamps would be 8, etc. There is an item in the pro shop that cuts down shipment times in half, but that's all you'll get. As for stamps, you can sometimes find them at the pond. Some requests may give you some, and weekly sets will always give out stamps/potions. --Tatzelwyrm 00:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The best thing to do would be trying to request them. This week's set, Binary Data, has been one of the easier ones as of late. The bad thing about sets is, once you finish the current one you're on, you either get the most up to date one (If you had the same set for a few weeks and never finished it nor updated in that time), or you get the previous one. So there's no picking and choosing with sets, you have to do them in order. I restored it. The chroma request table was cleared too. You're not supposed to delete the entire table, so I'm suspecting a vandal. --Tatzelwyrm 00:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try adding mkazior and set in your status something about me telling you to ask them for help and see. MK's pretty nice and will usually send anything you want, if they have it. --Tatzelwyrm 08:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I asked them to help you so that's probably why lol. Pretty awesome person. Also I don't believe so. Could try asking if they'll make an account so we can use the talk page. --Tatzelwyrm 17:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if there is anything I could help you with. --MKazior 05:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I understand regarding time travel. I sent you the ringtones set about two minutes ago. Let me know what your next one is. --MKazior 15:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Er, sorry. Yes I am. I have it, I just haven't sent it off. --Tatzelwyrm 23:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I have been playing Pocket Frogs since May. I started playing heavily in June and accumulated many potions just from hopping around the pond. Like you, I was always running out of stamp because I place my frogs in my habitats right away and ended up buying many iTunes card as I had mentioned earlier. I also used up all my potions because I could not wait for my eggs to hatch. It is very hard to level up in pocket frogs, experience points and money don't come easy. I hopped around the pond a lot to find those humungous flies because they are worth two XPs. I find that breeding is the best way to level up and earn money. I do not use hacking cheats like one of the users showed in You Tube to boost the potion and stamps counts, I am very opposed to that because it takes the fun out of the game. With time travel, I am still enjoying the creation of new frogs when I breed them most especially watching the count in the Froggydex go up each time I am successful in breeding new frogs. --MKazior 02:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol oh I didn't know it was three days orz. I sent it yesterday, whoops. Yes I've already clocked in like 98 hours so far on it :C and we haven't even opened up the new content from the recent patch a couple weeks ago yet. AND. I got Assassin's Creed Revelations a few days ago so yeah... I'm am pretty distracted. I haven't even been checking my dragons, but I think I need to reinstall anyway because it won't let me gift, I don't know. --Tatzelwyrm 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I spend more time free running across buildings and doing side shit and just generally bullshitting around in AssCreed games than I do doing missions. Just because a game has missions to do doesn't mean you have to do them when you get to them, if you're still free to do something else. Games like that are what you make of them T: If you only do the boring stuff, of course you'll get bored. --Tatzelwyrm 02:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Uh. Wow you are overly sensitive, methinks. --Tatzelwyrm 05:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Zero3167, I am missing the Froggydex 4 Award, which is the 5,000 lifetime frogs. I have close to 2,000, 3,000 to go, sigh. --MKazior 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays! ---- By the way, if you celebrate the holidays, enjoy your time with your family and have a very wonderful holiday. Take care, it's a pleasure reading your posts and status. --MKazior 03:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Uhm. Yes. Actually I wasn't playing Terraria for a while up until a few nights ago when I got on a server with some friends from another game. Been up til like 4am three nights in a row now, I need to stop that 8C And I've also been playing Psychonauts and Bastion on Steam... My free time is completely eaten up up lol. I'm only on DV wiki a lot because there's a lot more editing going on there, so I check for vandalism and such. And I'm working on something else when ever I get the chance. --Tatzelwyrm 17:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Neighbors Hello Zero, it is pretty long now but I don't mind. Just takes longer to scroll down to you when sending gifts. I will trim my neighbors' list soon. As I have said before, I am just paying it forward. You are also my neighbor in mkazior1 and marilenek. Those accounts have very short lists of neighbors and I prefer it that way as I used those accounts to send frog sets to this account and I have you on all three. I have good news--I have more than 2030 frogs on my froggydex, about 2900+ to go. Sigh, sigh, sigh. Until later MKazior 14:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Awards Ha ha, thanks for the encouragement kid! You are right, it will take at least two to three months to get to 5000. I have 2,239 and counting. As I have posted on my status, I am breeding by color. Makes more sense to me than the color wheel. By color is more streamlined and orderly in my opinion. It helps that I have all the anuras completed to be able to do this. The chances of coming out with the right species is still frustrating. I have all colors of anura if you need them; this is how I am able to send out specific frogs. Let me know what your next weekly set is--that is if you need any help. Happy New Year! MKazior 13:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You will need the lanterns for Jackolantern awards. I sent you a pair for breeding, you will need eight in one habitat. I will send you picking grapes in a little bit. --MKazior 00:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Froggydex Count 2320, almost halfway there. As far as stamps and potions, I have close to 500 in stamps and over 500 in potions. The weekly sets really helped me out. I keep using most of the stamps that I get from the sets helping out so, my potions count keeps going up but my stamps stay almost the same. Congratulations on getting Froggydex 1 the other day. Let me know when you need sets for your awards, I will send them. Oh, BTW, the request also helps out with stamps, potions, and money. The other day, the reward was 14 potions, you better believe I strived hard to get the frog request. Until later, MKazior 07:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Frog? LOL I just noticed that you change your gender to you are a frog. You made me laugh, thanks. MKazior 07:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What got me into playing Pocket Frogs? I installed the game center in my iPhone last year and pocket frogs was one of the games listed. I was curious because I have read it somewhere that it is one of the best games out there. I tried it and I liked it and started playing it. I got into it more when I bought my iPad in July cause I can see better. What about you? What got you into playing PF? MKazior 02:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pocket Frogs Yeah, I know Your friend. I believe he requested frogs in one of the forums. For the life of me I could not remember what forum it was. I specifically remember his status which is "I like yoyos." I thought it was cute cause it is different. It's nice that you share the same interest with a friend. I started playing more in July. The game kept me occupied so I'm thankful about that and yes, it relaxed me to jump around the pond looking for presents. So, tell me more about Kululu, is he a mythical creature? --MKazior 23:50, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Regarding Luke, perhaps he made a request on his status and that is how I had sent him some frogs. This Wiki helped me out so much so I cannot say anything bad about any wiki. Also, I am so proud of you for helping out anywhere you can. I will send you the Pure Gold Set when I get home tonight. BTW, please send me a link to Kululu or should I just Google it? My days of watching animes were over when my son turned 12 (I think). He is now 35 and every once in a while I will still watch some Holiday Cartoons or animes, whichever, you call it these days. Told you I am an old lady (59). MKazior 14:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Pure Gold Hi Zero, sorry, I didn't check this wiki, I already sent them to you about ten minutes ago. You can just sell them if you wish. Really sorry about that. It was a pleasure helping out. I wish most of my neighbors were like you, very sensitive to people's feelings. I am here if you need anything else. See you in the pond! --MKazior 23:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sgt Frogs Hello Zero, yes I did and I like it. Where can I find the other episodes? I specifically like where he turned the whole shelter into a better place than where the human family lives in. Please send me the links to he rest of the episodes. Till later, MKazior 04:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you need help with awards? Froggydex count: 2548. MKazior 04:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Thank you for these links to the Sgt Frog episodes. I haven't watched any of these episodes yet but I will as I enjoyed the first episode. I really thought it was very funny. I will let you know what I think when I watch thsee episodes. --MKazior 00:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Becoming an admin I see that ImSibo and DalkCaan1 have not be on for a few weeks. I left DalkCaan1 a message asking if the wiki is abandoned. If it is I will support you otherwise ask him to be made an admin. WallyRuss 04:01, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hello Kululu, just wanted to say that I will support you in any way I can. Just let me know what you need from me. I am working on the Catalog Page to make it easier for the users to understand. That is what I am working on these days except today. Again, let me know if there is anything I can do. MKazior 04:46, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Any progress on becoming an admin. The frog request forum thing shows why we need an active admin. WallyRuss 18:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I have added my support in your effort to adopt the wiki. I really think you would bring a breath of fresh air to the wiki. Those who want to help should be able to, right now we have a lot of potential talent and great ideas sitting on the sidelines due to inactive admins. Upstatejason 01:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Frog Request Forum Hello Zero3167, I a trying to find out who put the Frog Request Forum up for deletion! All I know is when I went to the website, there it was. I was giving them the benefit if the doubt that it was done by accident but when I looked at the Wiki Activity page, I saw that whoever they are, they added a photo as well. I am letting everyone put a comment regarding the deletion. As far as Sgt Frog, episode two is where I stopped. I was looking for the continuation of each episodes but I ended up confusing myself. Been very busy at work as well and I end up falling asleep while playing. Froggydex count: 2837 and counting. I like you requests most especially the specific ones. It helps me out a lot with my Froggydex. Take care, --MKazior 05:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Link Here is the link of the person who put the Frog Requests Forum for deletion: http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:205.122.137.88. I am ready to just undo his/her changes and if I get banned from Pocket Frogs Wiki, so be it. People shouldn't be doing stuff like this. I know this page is not going to be deleted but the thought that someone would do that is absurd. We are a community here. MKazior 16:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! It took me a few minutes to figure out who Zero was! Lol! Ty for the awesome frog! WhatTheLump?! 12:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I've sent you frogs for the "Muddy Buddies" and "Code Red" awards. All you have to do is breed a few more ofte same type of frog for the "Muddy Buddies", so that's why I sent you two. Lol! WhatTheLump?! 20:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC)